


Someone Else's Sugar is Sweeter

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Draco steals hookups, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Previous Draco Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco never had any intention of breaking up true couples, but he liked to win. He liked to get what he wanted... And he just happened to want what other people had.





	Someone Else's Sugar is Sweeter

_I'm just seeing something I like_  
_I just wanna take_  
_Someone else's holiday_  
_Sometimes the grass is greener, and someone else's sugar is sweeter_

****

Draco felt the beat of music thrumming through his veins, the air hazy with residual smoke. He was leaning back against the bar, nursing a Muggle vodka tonic while he gazed out at the sea of men in front of him, their movements creating a wide ocean of crashing waves, each body grinding and twisting to their own rhythm.

His eyes ran over the proceedings, trying to pick out tonight’s conquest. Over the years, Draco had discovered that he always enjoyed a fuck more when he had earned it, when he had won it. He had made a sport out of stealing away a hot man from one of the other other blokes at the club. He never had any intention of breaking up true couples, but he liked to win. He liked to get what he wanted. And he just happened to want what other people had. 

Draco looked out at the crowd, skimming over the boys who looked young enough to be his son, passed over a redhead who looked strikingly similar to one of the Weasleys, and sighed when no one stood out to him, his mind ready to give up on the task entirely. Draco began absently counting the obnoxious number of the men that were dressed in rainbow colored shirts, as if it wasn’t already obvious that they were interested in cock by just showing up to a fucking gay bar. Just as he was about to give up and resign to steal away the bartender for a quick blow job in the back room, Draco spotted him. 

Draco would know that arse anywhere. 

He recognized the boy from the swing of his slim hips, the sheer confidence with which he moved, the way that _sex_ practically radiated off his flawless olive skin. 

Draco noticed Teddy Lupin as if a spotlight was shining just on him. 

Teddy.

The young truly _insatiable_ boy he had stolen more than once before. Whether from large beefy men with possessive grips, or little twinks with bright eyes and eager smiles, Draco had stolen Teddy away from them all. 

Tonight, Teddy’s hair was lavender, his eyes somehow a mixture of colors, constantly shifting as he danced, the changes too quick for the Muggle eye. It almost seemed to be a trick of the light. But Draco knew better. They were a deep brown when he looked to the left, green when he looked to the right, hazel just before he closed his eyes, an icy blue whenever he locked eyes with Draco. 

Draco downed the last bit of his drink, licking his lips as he let himself take in Teddy more fully. A pair of sinfully tight black trousers with rips at the knees, a deep blue tank top with thin straps that showed off the slope of his broad shoulders and the strength of his toned arms, and a pair of black boots laced up to mid-calf. 

Then Draco shifted his gaze to his competition for the evening. He looked to see who he was going to be stealing the boy away from. 

Teddy’s dance partner had his back to Draco. He was no taller than Teddy, but his frame was more filled out, his back muscles clenching through the fabric of his white shirt. A fairly nice arse was visible in his denims. His skin was tanned, although Draco could tell that it was natural, not the streaky faux tan covering at least half of the men on the dancefloor. The man’s hair was dark and shaggy in a way that could have been from neglect, or could have been an ‘effortlessly messy’ style. The inky black strands were wavy, and they moved as he danced. 

Draco watched as Teddy placed his hands on the other man’s hips, guiding him to move them in time with the music, throwing back his head in a laugh at his partner’s somewhat awkward dance moves. 

After taking in a deep breath and adjusting the rolled sleeves of his shirt, Draco stalked toward Teddy, intent on stealing the boy away from whoever he was dancing with. 

As he got closer, he noticed that Teddy was still trying to instruct the messy-haired man on how to sway his hips. Draco smirked and stepped up behind the man. 

This was going to be an easier conquest than he had imagined. 

Draco caught eyes with Teddy over the man’s shoulder. Teddy’s eyes flashed brilliantly blue for a moment, something between a smile and a smirk stretching across his lips. 

Leaning forward until his lips were near the man’s ear, Draco placed his hands over top of Teddy’s where it rested on the man’s waist, “You seem to be struggling to dance properly. Perhaps I can assist.”

Draco watched with satisfaction as the man jumped somewhat, a trail of gooseflesh appearing on his neck where Draco’s breath had touched. 

The man made as if to turn back toward Draco, but Teddy shook his head. Draco spoke once more, “Keep your eyes fixed on that beautiful boy and follow my lead.”

Draco moved in closer until every part of his torso was pressed against the man in front of him, his soft cock pressing between the man’s arse cheeks. Draco began moving his hips from side to side. When he felt the man tensing against him, his movements stilted, Draco wrapped one of his hands around to rest on the man’s lower abdomen, pressing him back into Draco’s chest, making him relax and move with Draco. After a bit, Draco could feel the man beginning to move with him. Draco even felt the man grinding back against him, his movements in time to the music. 

Heat and pleasure stirred in Draco’s belly as he felt the man’s arse grinding back against him, his cock now half-hard and highly interested in the firm press of an arse. Draco caught Teddy’s eye, trying to see how he was taking this all in. After having fucked Teddy on numerous occasions, Draco was highly familiar with Teddy’s facial expressions. And the look on Teddy’s face was unmistakable. His pupils were blown, his mouth slightly open, a flush spreading across his freckled cheeks. 

Teddy was turned on and needed to be fucked.

The look alone was enough to make Draco’s cock fill out, the length pressing tightly against the zipper of his trousers. Draco used his hand to press the man closer against him, shifting so that his cock was pressing more fully against the denim clad arse, the two of them grinding against one another in earnest. Draco watched over the man’s shoulder as Teddy reached down to rub his palm against the hardness in the man’s trousers. At Teddy’s touch, he let out a moan of pleasure, his head falling back onto Draco’s shoulder, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he arched against Draco. 

It was only then that Draco began to realize just who was in his arms. He glanced from the build of the man he was holding, to the look of utter admiration and lust on Teddy’s face.

Draco let out a growl and slid his hand down until he could wrap his hand around the man’s hard cock, stroking it through his denim trousers as his heart thundered against the man’s back. 

Harry Potter was in his arms.

Draco stroked over Harry’s cock through his trousers, a plan now forming in his mind. He pressed his mouth close to Harry’s ear, speaking to him while his gaze remained fixed on Teddy. He spoke clearly, his voice just loud enough that Harry could hear him over the noise of the club, “Is your cock hard and throbbing because of me…or because of your _godson_?”

Harry let out a shaking breath, one of his arms reaching back to clutch Draco’s side. 

“Do you think about fucking him often? Think about sliding into his fit little arse, watching his face twist with pleasure,” Draco panted into Harry’s ear, lips skimming over his neck as he spoke.

In front of them, Teddy’s eyes were darting frantically, looking from Draco’s face, to the hardness in Harry’s trousers, his body still moving to the music, every sway, grind, and roll of his body was effortlessly sexy, every blink of his eyes so sensual that it sent sparks of heat shooting down Draco’s spine. 

“He likes being filled. Likes a nice fat cock up his arse,” Draco gave Harry’s cock a squeeze, earning him a whine from Harry, “You’re quite hung, Potter. You certainly wouldn’t disappoint.”

_“Fuck.”_

Harry’s nails were digging into Draco’s waist, the skin of his neck shining with sweat. Curses were falling from his lips like confessions in church, his words reverent, his eyes shut tightly as if in prayer.

“Teddy’s got quite a mouth on him, too. The boy curses constantly while he’s getting fucked.”

“Shit, shit - Ted - Drac - _Ah_!”

Draco let out a chuckle as he listened to Harry’s broken words, a shout interrupting his speech when Draco popped open the button of Harry’s trousers, reaching inside to wrap his fingers around his bare cock. 

Letting out a hum, Draco swiped his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, precome coating his finger, “He sucks cock like a god…I’m sure Teddy would love to lap up all this precome.” Draco made eye contact with Teddy, a predatory grin taking over his face, “He’s such an eager boy. So good for you.”

Harry’s hips canted forward into Draco’s hand, more precome dripping onto Draco’s fingertips. 

“Did you know his hair turns colors when he’s about to come? It flashes every color of the rainbow. It’s…” Draco swallowed, his voice turning rough and gravely as he spoke, his gaze locked onto Teddy. “It’s - He’s fucking _gorgeous._ ”

Harry was shaking in his arms now, his cock hot and heavy in his hand, his face turned so that it was pressed into Draco’s neck. 

Teddy stepped forward suddenly, placing a hand on Harry’s chest, though his words were directed at Draco, “Please. Take us home... _please_.”

Draco didn’t need convincing. He removed his hand from Harry’s trousers, and took small step back, resting a hand on Harry’s lower back and guiding the three of them out of the club. Harry looked perplexed at first, noises of protest escaping his lips as his head turned back and forth to look from Teddy to Draco, his glasses making his eyes look abnormally large. 

Once they were outside, Draco took hold of Teddy’s hand and wrapped his arm more securely around Harry’s waist. Then Draco closed his eyes and apparated to his Manchester flat, the thrumming music from the club still pounding in his head.

****

As solid ground materialized beneath his feet, Draco opened his eyes and looked around his flat. It was not as tidy as he would have liked, but it was respectfully clean. Teddy was already stepping into the living area, removing his boots and tossing them into a corner as if he owned the place.

Insolent boy.

Beautiful boy. 

Draco shook his head in exasperation at Teddy, suddenly realizing that he was still standing with an arm wrapped possessively around Harry’s waist. 

He quickly let Harry go, moving to the neutral space between Harry and Teddy before glancing between the pair of them. Harry was avoiding his gaze, seemingly preoccupied with a spot on Draco’s hardwood floor. 

“Potter,” Draco spoked in a commanding tone, a sharpness to his words, “Are you in or are you out?”

When Draco noticed Harry’s gaze trailing off toward Teddy, Draco rolled his eyes, “It will be the three of us. You, me, and the boy.” 

Beside Draco, Teddy bit his lip nervously, taking a step in Harry’s direction. But Draco stopped him.

He let out a sigh, trying to address the concerns he knew were nagging inside Harry’s mind. “I know you think this is wrong, Potter. But Teddy wants this. And you sure as hell want it too...What will it be?”

A beat passed where it seemed as though the world stopped. 

No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s gravely voice broke through the silence. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, okay.” His words were shaky, his voice wavering. But his gaze was firm. Harry’s eyes were locked on Teddy.

Draco let a predatory smile take over his lips. A sense of victory pulsing through him. He could almost hear Teddy’s curses as he was being fucked into the mattress. He could nearly taste Harry’s cries of pleasure on his lips. And Merlin, they were so very _sweet._

Draco kept his eyes fixed on Harry while he reached out a hand toward Teddy. “Come here.” 

Teddy took his hand and made to step forward, letting out a startled gasp when Draco pulled him in abruptly, Teddy’s chest colliding with Draco’s own as he stumbled into him. 

Draco payed a final glance over toward Harry before wrapping his hand around the back of Teddy’s neck and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Teddy moaned against him, the sound vibrating Draco’s hand where it rested on Teddy’s nape. 

He revelled in every whine and sigh that escaped from Teddy’s lips are they moved around one another. The palm of Teddy’s hand was pressed over Draco’s heart, his hips twitching and pulsing forward as Draco licked his way deeper into Teddy’s mouth. He swiped his tongue gently over Teddy’s palate, tracing the back of his teeth and then sucking the tip of Teddy’s tongue into his mouth. 

Teddy’s hands were suddenly scrambling for the buttons of Draco’s shirt, a hardness pressing tightly against the front of his trousers.

Draco trailed his hands down the arch of Teddy’s back, moving them until he could dip his fingers below the waistband of Teddy’s trousers, coming in contact with Teddy’s bare arse cheeks, his smooth skin hot to the touch. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked over Teddy’s shoulder, wanting to know how Harry was taking this all in. 

Harry looked dumbstruck and a little pathetic, his jaw hanging open just slightly, an unsightly flush covering his cheekbones, his expression glazed over, eyes fixed on Teddy’s arse. 

Draco smirked into Teddy’s mouth, turning them so that Teddy’s back was facing Harry entirely. Draco then yanked down Teddy’s trousers, not even caring when he saw a button skittering off across the hardwood floors. Teddy cried into his mouth, his cock now pressing hard against Draco’s thigh while Draco kneaded the globes of his arse. 

Teddy’s slim form was becoming putty in Draco’s arms, his hole twitching when Draco trailed a finger down the cleft of his arse. Harry was biting on his lower lip, worrying the plump flesh as he clenched his fists as his sides. Draco couldn’t decide what was better, making Teddy Lupin moan like a whore just from a bit of kissing, or watching the effect Teddy's moans were having on Harry.

Draco bit down on Teddy’s bottom lip, mimicking the movement of Harry’s mouth, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face.

Without warning, Draco forced Teddy to turn around, his back pressed against Draco’s front. Now Teddy was facing Harry, his cock on display and his trousers pushed down around his thighs. 

Draco watched with pleasure at the reaction from the pair of them. Teddy’s cock twitched in the air as he was exposed to Harry. And Draco saw Harry’s hand move toward his own cock for the first time. He wrapped his hand around his length through his denims, his eyes moving frantically over Teddy’s lithe body.

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Teddy’s ear, whispering to him just as he had done to Harry in the club. 

“I bet you want that cock inside you, don’t you, Ted?”

Teddy turned and nodded against Draco’s shoulder.

“Bet you’d like to suck it too. You want Harry’s _fat_ cock in your mouth...Want him to come on your tongue?” Teddy was shivering in his arms. 

It only took a few strokes of Teddy’s cock before he was crying out, come spurting onto Draco’s fingers, some of it dripping down onto the floor below them. 

Draco pressed a fond kiss to Teddy’s temple, casting a quick charm to clean off the pair of them.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, looking as though he could very well come his pants at any moment. His cock was nearly poking over the top of his trousers, his thick length outlined clearly by the denim. Draco took pity on him. 

“Go suck him, Ted. Make him feel good.”

Harry’s eyes widened comically at this request. In contrast, Teddy seemed to light up at the command, his movements eager as he reached down to remove his trousers and pull off his top. Once he was stark naked, Teddy made his way over to Harry, moving gently down onto his knees at Harry’s feet.

Draco watched as Harry opened his mouth as if to protest, his expression torn. “Potter, just let the boy suck you. He’s really quite talented.”

Harry’s mouth opened and closed weakly before he simply nodded, finally looking down at where Teddy kneeled below him. 

Ted took his time with Harry, licking and sucking over his hardness as though this was an act of worship. With every small noise that fell from Harry’s lips, Draco felt a surge of pride course through his body. He had taught Teddy so much of what he knew. He smirked at Harry’s groan of pleasure when Teddy leaned down to suck one of Harry’s balls into his mouth. He smiled when Teddy dropped his head back, allowing Harry’s cock to stroke and slide across his tongue. 

Draco was practically glowing with pride. He had been fucking the boy for nearly a year now, and to see his techniques being put to good use was almost better than feeling Teddy’s mouth on his own cock. 

There was also something so hot and forbidden about watching Harry and Teddy together. Draco had always been turned on by a sense of wrongdoing. Knowing how much they wanted each other and how much Harry had been denying his attraction… It was lighting a fire inside Draco, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck the pair of them. 

Although Harry was clearly enjoying Teddy’s mouth, he was still holding back, the muscles of his body tense, his jaw clenched, his hands hanging uselessly at his sides, though his fingers kept twitching toward Teddy. It was clear that Harry wanted to touch, to let go.

After a particularly hard suck to Harry’s cock, Teddy looked up at Harry, eyes wide and glistening. 

At that moment, Harry’s resolve seemed to break.

Draco could see the moment that Harry surrendered, a shudder wracking through his body as his fingers found their way into Teddy’s hair, stroking lovingly through the lavender strands.

“You are doing so well,” Draco commented, not even sure who he was referring to.

It was clear that both men responded well to Draco’s praise, Teddy letting out a soft moan around Harry’s cock, while Harry’s hands tightened their grip on Teddy’s hair, a flush spreading across his face and neck.

“You are being so _good_....So very good for me,” Draco continued, watching for each of their reactions in turn. The words of encouragement earning Draco a whine from each of them.

Draco walked around them, dropping compliments and small requests as he went, commenting on how hot they both looked, how good they were being, how _proud_ he was.

Within minutes Harry was coming, his legs trembling as he spurted come all over Teddy’s face, dots of come landing in Teddy’s hair and getting caught on his long eyelashes. 

Teddy somehow looked more beautiful than ever, pleasure and happiness practically radiating from his skin, a look of content evident on his face.

Harry then collapsed down onto the floor, his body shaking as he got down onto his knees, finally drawing Teddy in for a kiss. 

There was something raw and honest about they way they kissed. Harry was hesitant at first, but then he seemed to open up, pouring out his feelings without using words. Teddy was nothing if not enthusiastic, whining into Harry’s mouth and trying to crawl into his lap, getting impossibly closer to him with each press of their lips. 

Draco looked on at the pair of them with a sense of fondness. He didn’t want to end their moment too soon, though he certainly had many more plans for the night. So, Draco walked into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of mulled wine, stroking himself through his trousers as he watched Harry and Teddy kiss.

****

Shortly after Harry came, Draco led them all into the bedroom.

He flicked his wand, a row of candles igniting on his dresser while his curtains were pulled back, revealing his impressive view of Manchester, the stars glittering in the midnight sky almost like a reflection of the city lights below. 

While Teddy appeared distracted by the view - one of his favorite aspects of Draco’s flat - Harry seemed to be focused entirely on Draco. 

“May I, er, can I undress you?”

Draco let out a soft chuckle and stepped toward Harry, “Only if you promise not to rip or tear any of my clothes.”

Harry nodded seriously as though he was ready to make every effort not to ruin Draco’s clothing. 

He undressed Draco with care, slowly revealing strips of pale white skin as he unbuttoned Draco’s shirt, his movements thoughtful, the press of his hands against Draco’s bare chest much warmer than he had expected.

Once he had removed Draco’s shirt fully, he took a moment to lay the material neatly on an armchair in Draco’s room. His hands then skimmed down the sides of Draco’s legs as he pulled the trousers off, his light touch causing a line of gooseflesh to appear. 

Harry paused once Draco was left in nothing but a pair of dark blue briefs, his hands resting on Draco’s hips and toying with the hem, though he had made no move to remove the briefs just yet.

“Is there a problem?” Draco asked.

“I’d like to kiss you before I see you naked...If that’s alright?”

Draco was surprised by this answer, expecting Harry to be second-guessing the sex or feeling guilty about Teddy.

He simply nodded in reply, letting his eyes fall shut as Harry leaned in for a kiss.

Harry kissed like a teenager, each movement of his lips and swipe of his tongue exuding a sense of curiosity and exploration. His coordination was sometimes off, as though he still hadn't found quite how to kiss properly. But there was something so vulnerable about the way he kissed. He was unpredictable and unpoised, and so very _Harry._ Draco found himself becoming more unhinged and letting go more and more as they kissed. He went with his instincts and forgot all his usual moves. Harry didn't seem to mind.

Eventually Harry removed Draco's briefs, giving him a final lingering kiss before they parted. When Draco's eyes reopened, he suddenly remembered that they were not alone in his bedroom. Teddy was laid out on his bed, beautifully naked and stroking his cock as he watched Harry and Draco. 

“Don't stop on my account. You look fucking hot together.”

For one comical moment Harry looked as if he was going to reprimand Teddy for his foul language, but he refrained.

“While kissing is certainly enjoyable, I think Potter and I both had other plans for tonight.” 

Draco climbed onto the bed and reached for Teddy’s ankles, dragging the boy into the middle of the bed before signalling him to flip over. As soon as Teddy’s arse was in view, Draco dove in. 

There was nothing he loved more than feeling the pulse of an arsehole under his tongue, hearing the moans of a man surrounding him as he licked and kissed and sucked. 

The fact that Teddy was incredibly responsive to a tongue in his arse was just an added bonus. 

Teddy writhed against the sheets as Draco traced a line from the dip of his lower back to the sensitive spot just behind Teddy’s balls. He arched and pressed his arse even closer to Draco as if trying to get Draco’s tongue completely inside him. 

Draco slid his hand across the duvet, reaching under Teddy until he could wrap a hand around Teddy’s cock. 

Ah, the perks of youth.

He was hard and leaking again already.

While Draco gave Teddy’s cock a few slow strokes, he took a moment to scale back the movements of his mouth, teasing his tongue gently around the rim of Teddy’s hole, his touch featherlight and not nearly what Teddy wanted. Nothing close to what he _needed._

Teddy was whining against the silk of Draco's duvet, words spilling from his mouth mindlessly as he attempted to push Draco for more. 

“Fuck, please, please more - I need more - fingers, anything - shit!”

Rather than give Teddy what he was begging so beautifully for, Draco pulled back, releasing Teddy’s cock and moving away from the flushed, wet skin of Teddy’s arse. 

Draco turned toward Harry, waiting to see what he would do. 

Harry appeared to be in a trance, eyes glassy, tongue constantly peeking out to wet his lips as though his mouth had gone dry.

Draco was impressed that Harry needed no further encouragement or convincing, instead settling himself on the mattress behind Teddy and using a quiet _Accio_ to summon a jar of lube. 

When Harry opened the lid of the jar, the scent of warm spices and a crackling fire invaded Draco's senses. A pleasant warmth spread through his chest with each inhale. 

The lube seemed enhanced somehow. Draco watched with interest as Teddy practically shrieked from the gentle brush of Harry's slick finger against his hole. And when the tip of Harry's finger pressed inside, Teddy let out a gasp, a high-pitched moan drawn out of him as Harry slid his finger in a bit further. 

As Draco watched Harry take his time fingering Teddy, something strange stirred inside him. He was focused on the press of Harry’s fingers, loving and yet insistent, pushing in and out without pause, Teddy practically falling apart just from a few fingers in his arse. 

Draco suddenly realized that he wouldn't mind just watching them for the rest of the night. He didn't feel the typical burn of possession, the need to claim one of them as his own. 

He was content to watch. 

After the War, Draco had found the need to constantly claim his territory, to take, to claim back his power. He had spent his teenage years being taken from. They took his innocence, his home, his family and friends, his school, and his sense of self. Stealing away men at the club had become a coping mechanism, a way for him to gain a little control in a life where he often had so little.

As much as Draco loved stealing away his fuck of the night, there was something different about this evening. He didn't want to steal Teddy away from Harry, he wanted to share him. Maybe even for more than just a night. 

Tonight was about Teddy. He was the common denominator they both wanted. He was the pleasure they each craved, forbidden and frowned upon as it was, Harry and Draco were both drawn toward the boy. 

Instead of jumping in to fuck Teddy himself, Draco scooted back against the pillows on his bed, lazily touching himself as he watched Harry and Teddy fuck.

Given their history as godfather and godson, it was no surprise to Draco that intimacy and affection were practically oozing from the pair of them. Harry had repositioned Teddy on his back, Teddy’s long flexible body bent in half, his legs resting on Harry’s broad shoulders as Harry fucked into him with long, slow strokes. 

Teddy’s hands were clenched in the sheets, a sheen of sweat collecting on his forehead, strands of his lavender hair flickering violet, periwinkle, magenta, and mauve. A royal purple streaking throughout on a particularly hard thrust of Harry’s hips. 

Draco was so focused on the flush of Teddy’s cock against his belly and the impressive tone of Harry’s arms as he steadied himself, that it took him a moment to notice that someone was touching him. Draco glanced down and saw that Teddy’s hand was reaching out toward him, his fingers brushing against Draco's leg, his touch moving closer and closer as his body was rocked forward by the hard press of Harry’s cock inside him. 

Draco shifted closer to the boy, letting Teddy use his leg as an anchor. 

“Fuck, fuck, _Harry!_ ” Teddy cried out, his hair changing colors like a kaleidoscope as he came untouched onto his chest. Teddy’s cock twitched as Harry continued to fuck him through his release, his fingers digging into the skin of Draco’s thigh, his grip so tight Draco was sure it would leave a trail of bruises.

After a moment, Harry ceased his thrusts, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss first to Teddy’s lips and then on his sweat-slick forehead. Harry gently lowered Teddy’s legs from off his shoulders before pulling out. 

Teddy let out a feeble whine of protest when Harry’s cock was all the way out, his brows furrowed adorably as his hole clenched around the air, as if attempting to lure Harry back in. 

Harry collapsed on the other side of Teddy, his cock still hard though his eyes were falling shut, his chest heaving from exertion. 

Draco’s bedroom was glowing from the dim candlelight, the spiced aroma of Harry’s lube still hovering in the air with the unmistakable scent of sex mixed in. Draco took a deep inhale, savoring the sensations all around him, the feel of Teddy’s hand now relaxed on his thigh, the sound of Harry’s breathing filling his ears. 

He still had not come, but he knew that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Draco gave Teddy’s hand a gentle pat before shifting up onto his knees and moving over until he was straddling Teddy’s hips. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco say Harry’s green eyes flutter open, his gaze dark and curious as he looked up at Draco. 

Draco whispered a quiet _Accio_ and felt Harry's jar of lube land gracefully in the palm of his hand. He scooped up some of the slick, spreading it between Teddy’s arse cheeks and on his own cock. Draco let out a satisfied sound as he felt a tingle of magic sinking into his skin, shivers of pleasure coursing throughout his body. Below him, Teddy was letting out soft, happy noises, humming and moaning at the feeling of Draco’s hands on his arse. 

Once he was properly slicked up, Draco took hold of his cock and placed the head at the bottom of Teddy’s arse, pressing forward until his cock slid between Teddy’s arse cheeks, dragging over the rim of Teddy’s arse and then back down again.

The three of them let out a groan in unison, Harry’s eyes following Draco’s every move while Teddy’s spine arched, his arse pressing up toward Draco as he pushed his forehead into the bed beneath him.

Draco continued to fuck his cock between the plump globes of Teddy’s arse, his gaze darting back and forth between the look of lust on Harry’s face, to the flush spreading from the tips of Teddy’s ears down his neck and back. 

As Teddy whined, his body trembling against the bed, Harry began to pet his fingers through Teddy’s hair, whispering words of praise and affection, telling Teddy how gorgeous he looked and how incredible he had been all evening. 

The combination of Harry’s words and Teddy’s noises sent Draco soaring over the edge. He stroked himself through his orgasm, letting his come coat Teddy’s arse, a strip of come landing across Teddy’s flushed arsehole.

When Draco had finished, he cast a quick charm to clean them all up. Then he moved off to the side and settled on his back, grabbing a pillow and resting it neatly beneath his head. 

Draco was about to close his eyes, his lids heavy and falling. But then he heard a rustle of sheets to his side. When he turned his head, he saw Harry looking over at him, something on his face that Draco didn’t quite know how to define. Before Draco had the chance to ask or to make a comment about how ridiculous Harry’s face looked, Harry spoke.

His words were spoken in a whisper, his voice a little rough, “ _Thank you._ ”

Draco wasn’t sure how to reply, so he simply gave a nod of acknowledgement, settling back into his pillow and falling into a deep sleep, the candles flickering out slowly until the city lights and starry sky were the only things illuminating the room.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title/Lyric source: "Sweeter" by Gavin Degraw
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
